1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to material application apparatus and, more particularly, to spray edger devices suitable for use with material application apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Spray painting (sometimes also referred to as surface coating) is a painting technique where a device sprays a product, such as paint, stain or sealer, through the air onto a surface. There are different types of spray guns that are used for spray painting. These are also referred to as paint sprayers and spray applicators. For example, air spray guns of a hand-held type are used to atomize a liquefied stream of paint under the action of pressurized air and spray the resultant paint mist onto a surface. Other types of paint sprayers include: airless, or hydraulic; air-assisted airless; hot airless; high-volume low pressure (HVLP); high-volume, stepped-down low pressure; low-pressure, low volume; thin film atomization; and electrostatic.
Although a higher air pressure provides an increased energy for spraying and a finer atomization of the paint, which may contribute to improved quality of the finished coating, a fine atomized spray increases the risk of spray drift. In some air spray guns, a lower air pressure is used to prevent the spray from scattering. Overspray onto non-target areas may result in increased costs and delay due to rework and repair. There is a need for spray painting devices to prevent or reduce overspray from spray guns.